The Replacements
by Ryanellti
Summary: Two new captains are assigned to fill in the position of captain left behind by Gin, Aizen, and Kaname.


**Ryanellti, I forgot my password to my account and that's why I haven't been on here for a while.**

**I'm sorry but with the help of my dashingly handsome friend who girls love and all men adore (silence) Boon666. (Clap, clap, clap Clap like a seal, you whore.) **

* * *

Head Captain Yamamoto, standing at the head of the table with the other captains present. "I would like to introduce the two new captains to the 13 court guard squads, Ryanellti and, Boon." He sways his right arm to the side and curled his fingers gesturing for someone to come in. And in walked two young men. The first man is of a wide frame with a height of 6'2, he wore glasses in a black wire frame, his coat different than the other guards in that it had black horizontal lines on the back and arms along with the marigold symbol. His facial expression seemed stern but was off putting by his upturned eyebrows that gave the illusion of concern. His hair was a dark shade of brown, the style is with bangs going down touching his eyebrows and rather long hair all around that were layered perfectly. His zanpakuto looked like one black piece sheath and handle with no hilt, it's length almost touching the floor, at the end of the handle are four silk strands of varying length, pink being the shortest then black then red, white dragging along the floor. Head Captain Yamamoto looked to him and put his hand out gesturing to him "Meet the new captain of the Third Division Ryanellti Zumbiry. Have a seat" The man faces the head captain and tilts his head down a short angle saying "Thank you for the wonderful introduction" He then takes his seat, the other man stepping forward.

This man being was relatively normal in comparison to the other. He was 5'11 in height a slightly narrower build. He had eyes that were angry and full of images from war like an old veteran but other than that he seemed rather calm and mellow by heart. His hair was a dirty blonde, a short cut it was parted on the side and combed over. His eyebrows were square and straight relaying no emotion and his eyes were of hazel. The thing that very much set him apart from the rest were his seven zanpakuto, two were on each side of his hips tied firmly in place the other two on his back the handles near his head and the last on the base of his back. He wore the typical captain garb besides that it looked smaller or had a tighter fit but not skin tight and had the white poppy on the back of his coat. Head Captain Yamamoto gestured to him "This is our new captain of the Ninth Division and head of security, Boon. Have your seat" The man walks over to the ninth chair next to a small white haired boy.

"Now is their anything that captains would like to say." The first to speak something was a tall, light-skinned shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that fray the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat, called a sakkat, and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. "Hello I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. Welcome to the captains table, I'm certain that you'll get to know the other captains as you stay here.". He puts his hand on Boon's back. "But they can be can be a bit cold of the shoulder on the first day.". He raises a small white drinking gourd filled with a rice wine. "Here is a big warm welcome from me to you!". He takes a big chug and sits back down. The white haired boy sighs resting his head on his hand rolling his eyes. "Making excuses to drink during meetings again?" "Ah come on you gotta learn to relax Toshiro." he replies taking a swig, "All that stress can be very unhealthy.". The boy sits up "Do not lecture me on health when your liver is beyond repair!". Kyoraku smiles trying diffuse the tension waving his hand in front his nose "Please calm down Toshiro, you're sending some bad vibes my way.". Toshiro sighs putting his head back in his hand.

**End of meeting**

After the meeting everyone clearing out, heading back to there barracks Boon and Ryanellti got together at the entry door. "So Boon how did your exams go?" asked Ryanellti. To which Boon replied "Well it went okay I guess, but I was kind of nervous being in the Seireitei my first time." "Yeah, I was too especially being in front of the Head Captain." Boon was shocked at this remark. "Why? He's really old, almost dust." Ryanellti slapped Boon over the head. And replied with, "Don't say that out loud someone could hear you."

"So now what?" Boon asked him. "I don't know. I guess we could go look for our lieutenants. But then again we don't even know where they are.". "You'd think we would be sent out with a bit more information on where to go and who we're in charge of but also it must be part experience." Ryanellti shrugged responding.

"And that's why I'm here." They turned and there stood the young white haired boy from the meeting, he was at least 4,4 and by the looks of him he seemed to be still just a teenager, do to his lack in size his zanpakuto was on his back instead of waist, his eyes were a light glazed blue, his hair was silver and spiked up and back with a forelock going down to his left eyebrow. "I am Toshiro Hitsogaya. I will be showing you to your lieutenants. Now follow me." he walks past the two of them and they follow. "Where are you two from? I've never seen you around before.". Boon replies "We came from the slums of the Soul Society if you will." "Hm" Toshiro stepping up some stairs "Why would the head captain make you the replacements?" "Because we're special" Ryanellti responds sarcastically.

Toshiro stops in front in front of a brown, single floored, wood framed building with the characters for arukoru on the on the white fabric flaps covering the entrance. "We are here. This is where the lieutenants can typically be found on their days off, this being one of them.". A women walks out from the building and grabbed Toshiro and holds him into her breasts. "Oh Little Shiro where have you beeeeen?" she gushes squeezing him. The woman looked 5'10 with long orange hair going down to the middle of her back and was a little wavy. Her figure very effeminate with the hour glass figure with very prominent breasts. She was wearing the regular uniform with a pink strap going over her shoulders, her uniform part down the middle showing some cleavage and a blush on her cheeks hinting to being drunk. She begins to walk off rambling while holding Toshiro as he tries to escape "Damn it Rangiku! You're drunk again aren't you?"

They both looked at each other and back again at the little show being performed in front of them. They then entered, inside they found several more lieutenants also drinking. They walked to the table the lieutenants were sitting at. Ryanellti was the first to speak. "We're looking for the lieutenants of the 3rd and 9th division." "That would be us.". Two people stood and stepped forward, one blue eyed man with blonde hair that is combed back touch the back of his neck and bangs coming to a point that went to his lower lip covering his left eye. He was of 5'8 and wore the normal lieutenant uniform with the third division patch on his left arm. The other looked more rugged. He looked of 5'11 and had narrow dark grew eyes, his hair was black and layered with spikes and bangs that went down to his eyes that, he had a three clawed scar on his right eye going down his face. Under his left was a grey blue line tattoo going from his left ear across his face stopping before the right eyes, underneath is a 69 tattoo, around his neck is a choker segmented into black squares. His uniform is special in that his sleeves are torn off and on his right arm is a band similar to the choker around his neck.

Boon gestures to the both of them. "We are the new captains for squad 3 and 9." "I'm the captain of 3rd squad." Ryanellti pointed to himself. "And I'm the captain of 9th squad." Boon pointed to himself.

"What!" Everyone jumped out of their seats surrounding the duo. "Who are you, what's your name, how long have you been here, and why were we not told of this?" The group was sending them a barrage of questions at the same time.

"Ok, first of all, I'm Boon and this is Ryanellti, and as we said we are then new captains of 3rd and 9th squad. The reason you haven't heard of us is because we were just made captains almost an hour ago. We have been here for almost a week, because of the testing the other gave us. Boon said answering all of their unanswered questions. Ryanellti chirped in as well. "Could we have some time alone with our lieutenants." "Uhmmm, sure." Said Shohei. "But before that I'm Shohei, this is Izuru, Renji, Momo, and Iba, and the one that just left is Rangiku.

After the exchange of greetings from the new captains and the lieutenants. Boon, Ryanellti, Shohei, and Izuru split up to check their own division out.

* * *

**Wow that was fun, this toke almost 4 day.**

**I would like to thank Boon666 in the making and the help he provided in this chapture and I can assure that I will make many more to come.**


End file.
